


African Heat

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #573: Snape and the Uagadou School of Magic.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	African Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #573: Snape and the Uagadou School of Magic.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

African Heat

~

“Africa?” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you _trying_ to get rid of me?” 

Minerva rolled her eyes. “Why would you think that?” 

“I burn easily, hate heat, and the dangerous fauna eat people.” 

“You’re our representative to the international teacher’s conference at Uagadou school.” Minerva coughed. “Plus, it’s an opportunity for you and Harry to finally have a honeymoon.” 

Severus paused. “I suppose it would be nice to get away.” 

“I hoped you’d see it that way. Harry certainly seems excited.” 

“You told him?” 

“Yes.” She met his look with a bland smile. “He’s packing.” 

Severus sighed. “Merlin help me.” 

~

Uagadou was unexpected. A lush, seaside oasis, it was beautiful, despite the heat. Severus loved it. Harry did, too, spending days exploring nearby Malindi while Severus attended lectures. 

Severus’ favourite part of the trip, however, was the evenings. Harry began wearing the light African robes sported by the natives, and watching him wander their room while so scantily clad was definitely inspiring. 

By the end of their week in Kenya, Severus was wracking his brain for ways to justify staying on. Harry solved the problem easily. “We love it here, Minerva. We’re staying another week.” 

Minerva’s smile was smug. “Enjoy!” 

~

Once back at Hogwarts, Severus missed Uagadou’s heat and its food.

After a week of typical British fare, Severus was craving Kenyan food, and Harry, despite his busy Ministry job, noticed. “Look what I got!” he said one night, brandishing a familiar bag.

Severus’ eyes widened. “Nyama choma!” 

“And masala chips.” Harry grinned. “I discovered a Floo food delivery service from Africa.” 

“Indeed?” murmured Severus, snagging a hot, spicy chip. He moaned. 

Harry chuckled. “Let’s eat.” 

It wasn’t the same, although when Harry slipped into one of his scanty African robes, Severus did feel warmer. _Perhaps heat isn’t so bad._

~


End file.
